Lost in Australia
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: JJ and her younger sister are still in the dreadful hands of a family enemy. While JJ and Keslie are stuck in a completely different country fighting for escape and learning of some family secrets, the team will do anything to find the two sisters and bring them home safely. Rated T for now (subject to change). *JJ/Morgan* Please leave your thoughts *SEQUEL TO OLD MEMORIES*


**All right, so its finally here! Thanks for your patience. So this is the sequel to Old Memories, however I completely updated all the chapters in Old Memories, so I suggest you go re-read that story before starting in on this one. Thank you for all your support. Love you guys! Please remember to tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The daylight had dwindled to a barely perceptible lightening of the gloom. Each wall of concrete was identical to the next without an identifying marker of any kind. Standing in what could be any part of a labyrinth. JJ went over the day's events through her head once more.

A man had appeared before JJ, in all his grandeur. A tailored black suit with a charming red tie, bright as a tomato. His chiseled jaw lifted with a proud, pleasant, almost soul reading smile. His eyes matched that of a sparkling green gem; and his soft, feather-like black hair brushed away from his brow. He was charming in a creepy way and smart, clearly. He was like a glorified criminal. His voice was that of any rich boy, honeyed and proud. Every word he said sounded beautiful but JJ you felt no compassion or trust for the speaker.

This man was the only one that really stood out from the eight men keeping her and Keslie captive. He was not one of the two men that drove the two blonde girls to the plane. He the only one dressed in a professional business attire, and clearly he was the leader. Walking in and out of everywhere he went like he owned the place.

JJ had deduced a few of the men's names. The fancy business man was named Xavier. JJ felt as though his name couldn't have fit better. The driver seat man that took JJ and Keslie from the cabin was named Richard. Everything about Richard was wrong. Multiple scars mutilated his body from obvious years of battle. Whether for the good or bad, JJ was unsure, but could probably guess. His dark hair was matted and tangled. It couldn't be classified as black, but maybe like a dark musty brown rats nest. His eyes were maybe too close together, illuminating a glint as the light bounced off his dark orbs. While thoroughly disgusting, he still seemed to hold some intimidation over the remaining six men (not including Xavier). The last man that JJ knew his name was Conner. He was looking down at his feet like a nervous teenage boy, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans. His face was shadowed by mangled shaggy hair, so his eyes appeared as a forest green unlike their original faded green.

They had arrived in grassy lands of the infamous Australia only a few hours earlier. After a grueling drive in the back of a car with Xavier and one other goon they had arrived at a large cement building. Easily as big as the FBI headquarters in Quantico. However this building looked much more intimidating and completely boring. As to not draw suspicion, most likely.

It wasn't long until Keslie and JJ were led to the top of the building and put in a cement surrounded room. There were two twin mattresses, dirty from use and a plethora of blankets spread throughout the room. There was one night stand that had only a lamp on it. The lamp shade was a faded cream color from years and years of being burned from the inside out by illuminating gleams. Other than that, there wasn't much in the room. JJ had searched for random nails, screws, with the building looking industrial, JJ thought maybe she would be able to find something of use but she had come to no avail.

One small rectangle window was in the room. There only source of natural light. It was small. More wide than tall, and it had greasy hand prints smeared on the glass. It desperately needed a wash, but with as high and little as it was, it was hardly necessary. The window was just above JJ's head, on her tippy toes she could look through and see the city. They must have been on the 12 story at least.

Xavier had personally put the two sisters in the cemented room. His smile was leery; like everything he said had double meaning. Before he could close the door and leave JJ spoke.

"We're not the first, are we." It was said more as a statement, barely audible, but it caught Xavier's attention.

"You're smart. I like that." Xavier mulled.

JJ rolled her eyes and turned around from the small, small window.

"Could you at least give us a room with something to look at?" JJ questioned confidently.

"Maybe after you prove that you can behave. From the look of your face it looks like Michael had some problems."

JJ was immediately self conscious. She hadn't thought about the bruises her original captors must have left. The dull pain had been put on the back burner while she tried to profile these men and figure out an escape.

Xavier smiled at JJ's silence and slowly closed the creaking door. JJ waited for the sound of a click, not a couple seconds more and it was echoing through the room. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned around to look at Keslie sitting on the dirty mattress. JJ could only imagine all the people and things that had seen that mattress. She shook the nasty thoughts away and sat across from Keslie on her own dirty mattress, pretending like it wasn't soaked in dry human remains.

Now here she sat, glancing back and forth from each cement wall.

"How bad do I look?" JJ finally asked Keslie, wondering what Xavier had seen.

Keslie bit her lip; the bruise that had begun as a purple stain next to JJ's eye, creeping on the corner of her eyebrow, had sunk into the socket itself, and so now it had the appearance of a black eye. Her wrist was tightly wound by a cream colored cloth. It's layers made her wrist look thicker than it was, but it kept her from further injuring the small wrist. It was her left one, she was lucky it wasn't her dominant hand. She had small cuts and gashes covering her arms and one on her cheek. They weren't too deep, and along with random bruises, JJ looked like a well fought battle.

"Not bad." Keslie finally answered.

JJ scoffed with a grin. "Thanks kiddo."

* * *

><p>Keslie had fallen into an uncomfortable slumber, but JJ was restless, twisting and turning through the whole night. Never could she find the right position. A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of her mind but was too far away to reach, floating in a pool of memories. Icy discomfort blossomed in her chest and made it difficult for JJ to breathe. JJ took as deep of breaths as she could, but many just caught in her throat, like an icy wind had blown down there and managed to freeze the air solid. At that moment, JJ knew it was going to be a long night.<p>

The room was cold. Like when you get up in the middle of the night for a drink. You leave the warm comforting covers, and as the cold liquid is sliding down your dry throat you don't regret your decision. But when you get back in the covers, the warmth has left and you are left shivering for several minutes, trying to recreate the comfort sleep had brought.

However the room was a constant state of that shivering cold. JJ could only imagine if they had been put in the basement. For that she was grateful for the many blankets and high room.

In a fitful mess, JJ finally sat up from the lousy mattress. She leaned on her elbows, while her hands rubbed her temples. She squeezed her eyes and tears threatened to spill. She bit her shaking lip, her teeth chattered with the cold and her crumbling emotions made it nearly impossible to hold still. Her chapped lip cracked at the pressure from JJ's teeth, her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Not from the pain, but from the torment. The dark room was creeping in, begging for her soul, explaining how weak she was, it was her _duty_ to give up. Finally one silent tear scaled the left side of her face.

JJ looked over at Keslie, her features contorted in torment. Her deep breaths were ragged and uneven. She was in REM sleep, probably enduring a nightmare. JJ didn't know how to help or what to do. Wake her from her only escape, sleep, but the sleep wasn't pleasant. Would she rather be trapped in a _real_ nightmare? JJ shook as she got up from her mattress. She took a few steps over to Keslie, crouched down, and brushed the hair from Keslie's face. She lightly tickled the young girl's face until Keslie's eyes shot open. She jumped from her sleeping spot and fought to catch her breath.

"Hey, hey, you're okay." JJ soothed. She wrapped her thin arms around Keslie's trembling figure. She laid her head on Keslie's and whispered. "Shhhh."

After a few moments, Keslie calmed down and looked at JJ.

"Have you been awake this whole time." Keslie asked.

JJ hesitantly nodded back.

"You can't sleep." Keslie croaked.

"Hey, its okay. You don't have to worry about anyone but yourself, especially not me. We are going to get out of here."

Keslie looked away from JJ unbelieving. JJ put her finger underneath Keslie's chin and pushed her chin up to look at JJ's, although bruised, pretty features. JJ looked almost right through Keslie's eyes. There was something solemn swimming in her eyes. Their stunning, deep blue held a truth that his face could not hide. The despairing chill that they conveyed made JJ feel heartbroken. Heartbroken that they were even in this situation, and the impossible nature of it. JJ looked away; she couldn't bear it. What was usually strength in JJ's exterior, now showed weakness. What used to be joy now showed grief. A tear rolled down Keslie's cheek. JJ didn't see it, but she could feel Keslie crying beside her. JJ thought of everything that had happened. Perhaps their eyes need to be washed by their tears once in a while so that they can see with a clearer view again, so JJ put her hand on Keslie's arm, she gave a small, hopefully encouraging smile. Keslie smiled back lightly, and in that moment, the two girls knew everything was going to be alright.

Before JJ could even say anything else the creaky door in the corner of the room swung open. JJ jumped and quickly put herself in front of Keslie, acting as a barrier, hopefully protecting her from whatever wrath this man may or may not be holding. The light from the hallway seeped around the figure blocking the only exit of escape. JJ slightly shadowed her eyes, trying to quickly adjust to the foreign light.

"Oh good, you're already awake." Xavier mused.

Xavier moved over to where JJ was sitting in front of Keslie. Immediately JJ stood up and put her arms out, ready to fight if necessary.

"Hey now, I don't want any trouble. I know you're a good girl."

JJ's stance didn't break for a second. His voice was rich and soothing. His voice to sunk in and wraps you up. Yet, vibrating with power and command. It was a voice with authority that seemed to want to convince JJ everything was okay, but she knew better. This man was devious and he had devious plans for her.

"Don't make me hurt you. I will if I need to." Xavier threatened. Suddenly his voice had changed personalities. His voice was commanding, JJ knew he wasn't kidding.

JJ's stance fell lightly and Xavier approached slowly.

"Good. I knew you would do the right thing." Xavier smirked and reached his hand out to grab JJ's bicep.

JJ brought her hand down and slapped Xavier's away. She cocked her arm and sent a right hook at his jaw. Xavier's head cocked to the side with the blow. Slowly his head turned back to JJ's surprised face. His hand went to his split lip and he licked the cracked wound. His lips turned to a little angry smile, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment JJ knew he was already far away. Once more she was the enemy not just a captive he had control over, but an enemy that deserved to pay.

Xavier grabbed JJ's arm and began dragging her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review you wonderful people. :)<strong>


End file.
